vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
145126-really
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- What does that have to do with anything. Edited October 24, 2015 by zombiechan | |} ---- Jesus man, what did we ever do to you? | |} ---- ---- And I feel sorry for him. | |} ---- ---- Its Chimmy, he's just sour that people didn't like his idea. | |} ---- ---- Well hopefully support will see this thread and let you keep the name Harry Cox. | |} ---- You are better off without us anyway. I run but i want people to run as well. This is no game for new players. This is no game for anyone....just run and have fun in other games, RUN and never look back. They don't want you here. Free Players are literally canonfodder for payers anyway. Only 4 tedious dungeons.............Please do yourself a favor and join me in Rift. Edited October 24, 2015 by Chimmy81 | |} ---- ---- What was his idea? | |} ---- ---- ---- The WS community is the nicest community I've ever encountered in an online game. Though, maybe other servers are different? | |} ---- Maybe he just needs a hug? C'mon WildStar community, group hug! Bring it in. | |} ---- Looking at his topics history he seems to be upset that you can't blast to max level in Wildstar by running like 5 dungeons and battlegrounds. Also he seems to lose in PvP a lot. He's probably just upset about that? | |} ---- | |} ---- Good piece of advice I've heard: When you encounter one person who is a *cupcake*, he probably is. When everyone you encounter is a *cupcake*, it's probably you. | |} ---- At this point I'm not even sure you get what the joke is. Think about that name phonetically. Give it a good think, I'm sure you'll understand. | |} ---- ---- This made me laugh the hardest in a thread about a guy named Harry Cox. Lol no thanks... | |} ---- Or he's an idiot an angry troll who doesn't know how to play WS? The irony is that he obviously cares enough to invest so much time into WS. | |} ---- ---- May be two things. Either you exact match name of some celebrity or reason of surname having same pronunciation as plural version of natural male anatomy. Jokes aside. This is not carbine fault, it is on the stupid system and risk of having either copyright issues or rating issues. They are not calling the rules, just following. Edited October 24, 2015 by Jayvi | |} ---- You left out the part where the newish Rift expansion Nightmare Tide is absolutley terrible. Jar Jar binks levels of terrible. Wildstar is good, it has its problems but it doesn't reach the level of awful that Rift has managed. The community in both games is about the same, mostly nice with some asshats sorry you have too much of an agenda to see it. | |} ---- Did you really like "Harry Cox"? I don't judge, it's ok if you did. | |} ---- Reminds me of something I heard once. Everyone has that friend who annoys the crap out of you. If you don't have a friend that irritates, chances are that it's you. | |} ---- ---- There, there. It's okay. I once was worried I had no friends either, then I learned that having minions is so much better. | |} ---- ---- It is pretty bad, worse than WoD, thats for sure. But hey, the new raid Mind of Madness looks pretty tight. | |} ---- But RIFT dungeons while leveling have no real mechanics, it's just "Hit stuff until it dies" pretty much... Besides Wildstar has 5 dungeons, 4 adventures, and 6 Expeditions while leveling 15 instances is pretty good @OP, that blows, srry dawg | |} ---- Come on! SOMEONE had to do it! xD Edited October 24, 2015 by Elite Seraph | |} ---- ---- ---- I don't know how happens that some guys always see rotten core inside and I'm always on sunny side. My guild is not so big, we raiding, pvping, always fun to hang on in Team Speak. In randoms yes, sometimes there are jerks, but hey, name at least 1 massive game which has no jerk in community. Pro tip: you can't, because this is in human nature. There are always bullies in kinder garden, school, college, and (surprise!) work later. Got extreme negative person on your group? Just put him/her on ignore list. ps: lol. epic typo. Edited October 24, 2015 by Forsaken Toyz | |} ---- ---- Ehh...I would say at best Wildstar's community is no worse than most MMO communities, composition wise. There are unfortunately a lot of negative folks at end game that see nothing wrong with putting down those who just need some time to adjust to Wildstar's play style. Which is a shame, since I think most people could become at least proficient at Wildstar's mechanics if the community made a bigger dealing of being supportive of those making a real effort to learn. Just don't see enough of that in game really... | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- These RL names from my past sympathize with your plight: youth soccer coach Dick Gay, and 2nd grade teacher Mrs Butts... but maybe you should just go by Harold? | |} ---- I'm bein' oppressed by them liberals! | |} ---- ---- I bet he's deeply into your vocals too... ;) *ba dum tsss* (dontbanmepls) | |} ---- Keep pushing your luck, they'll put you with an auto-gen xD Edited October 25, 2015 by Kezra | |} ---- Nay, good sir, 'tis a triumph of private ownership! You have no rights beyond what is contractually defined and granted. You can argue all you want and convince yourself you're clever and slick, and none of it matters as the owners of the game determine, at their sole discretion, what names to allow or disallow. Good day. | |} ----